


Candy

by Zethsaire



Series: Dysfunction [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anal Sex, Dysfunctional Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insanity, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Polyamorous Character, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon's still mad at him for cheating, so Jason tries to get back in his good graces with an offering of candy.  (PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatallywhimsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatallywhimsical/gifts).



> Warnings: This is a PWP, so it's mostly just sex. :3

Candy

“C'mon Kon, don't be like that.”

“Leave me alone, Jason.”

“Kon...”

“No! No, you ran off; you were gone for days, Jason, doing who knows what drugs, and I finally find you sleeping with some asshole. Just. Just no.”

“I'm sorry,” Jason says, pressing a kiss to Kon's chest. Kon turns away. “I'm sorry. I had a bad trip, stopped taking my meds. Tim and I have always had an open relationship. We didn't think about how it would affect you if we didn't explain. I'm sorry.”

“Tim's mad at you, too.”

“He forgave me. Please, Kon. Please.”

“No, Jason.”

“I brought you candy.” He pulls out his stash: three different kinds of Pocky, leichi gummies and mochi. Kon's eyes flare with interest for a moment – if there is one thing that kid loves it's Japanese candy. Kon usually flew over and got it fresh himself, but Jason had gone to the best Asian market in the city.

“No, Jason.”

“C'mon, Kon. You know you'll forgive him eventually.” Tim's voice comes from the door. He is holding a plastic bag with a friendly, happy bunny on it, which looks suspiciously like the logo for the Asian market Jason had gone to.

“Not you too.”

“I brought you green tea candy, ramune hard candy, and E-ma citrus mints. You know you want them.”

Kon looks like he's seriously considering it. Tim goes so far as to open one of the packs of candy and toss it to Kon, who immediately eats it. Tim smirks, and Kon sighs. "Fine, fine. But I want to be in the middle! I deserve to be pampered."

"I think we can handle that, don't you, Jason?"

Jason makes a noise of agreement. Since he's the one in trouble, he'll probably be the one on bottom, but he doesn't care. He just wants to get mouth on Kon, and beg forgiveness the best way he knows how. He's not very good with his words, but that doesn't mean he's bad with his mouth.

By silent agreement, Tim goes first, closing the distance between them in that slinky, predatory way he has. Tim leans over him and kisses him, long and slow and deep, and sets the candy on the bedside table, so he can have both hands free to slip under Kon's shirt. Kon will deny it, but he's extremely easy. Once someone touches him, he's pretty much willing to just get fucked. Judging by how dominant Tim's being today, he's going to be the one doing the fucking.

Jason toes out of his shoes and socks, and makes his way over onto the bed while Tim keeps Kon's mouth and hands busy. He starts with Kon's feet - always sensitive and surprisingly strong erogenous zones for the alien. Jason works his way up Kon's legs, stopping to kiss Tim when the other man grabs firmly on his hair and tugs Jason up to his mouth. Kon practically whines at the loss of Tim, and Jason grins. This is going to be fun.

"Do you like it when we take care of you, Kon?" Tim asks, and his tone sends a shiver down Jason's spine. Kon doesn't really like to participate in any of their bondage play, but Tim's voice is undeniably sexy when it goes deep and throaty like that. Jason doesn't say anything, just mouths at Kon's already impressive erection through his jeans.

Kon's hand finds his way into Jason's hair, and he tugs Jason's mouth closer, demanding. Far be it from him to disagree. Jason sets to work divesting Kon of his pants, while Tim takes off Kon's shirt. Kon is wearing tight black briefs that make Jason's mouth water, and he licks Kon's cock through them, sucking lightly on the damp patch that's already forming.

Tim yanks on Jason's shirt, so he yanks it off, and kicks off his pants, too, while he's at it. Tim pays attention to him for a moment, his hands roaming across Jason's scarred muscles, pressing kissed to his mouth and neck. Jason returns the favor, pulling off Tim's clothes and touching everywhere he can reach. Tim is lithe and strong and sexy, and Jason wants him.

Of course, that's not his place tonight, which Tim reminds him of by aggressively shoving Jason's head back between Kon's legs, where he's more than happy to be. Kon groans, as Tim does _something_ to him that Jason can't really see properly, because he's practically buried against Kon's dick.

Jason doesn't really know, or care, if Kon's dick was specifically engineered to be perfect, or Kryptonians are just naturally long and thick and uncut. Honestly he doesn't care, as long as he gets to swallow it.. He's had enough foreplay at this point, and tugs Kon's boxers off completely. Kon actually screams when Jason swallows him all the way.

Jason fucking loves sucking cock. Anyone who wants to tell him that makes him less masculine can fuck off and die. He's a big man, and he can deep-throat Kon even easier than Tim can, which is for the best, really. He's good at topping and sucking dick, and Tim is absolutely fantastic whether he's topping or bottoming, but no one can bend in half like Tim can. He can practically fuck himself.

Tim's rearranging them now, tugging Kon to the edge of the bed and arranging Jason on top of him. Jason's still sucking Kon, going slowly to drive the other man crazy. Kon is returning the favor, though he's more than a little distracted, mouthing Jason through his boxers. Jason can feel Kon's TTK ghosting across his skin, gliding across his cock and occasionally tugging on Jason's hips or hands or mouth.

Tim is prepping Kon now, and he's being exceptionally loud about it, moaning against Jason's cock; the vibrations feel amazing. But Jason's getting very tired of being the only one who's still got clothes on. He pulls up off Kon's cock long enough to demand, "Take my damn underwear off," before going back to what he was doing.

Kon obliges him, his hands coming up to grip Jason's hips tightly, while his TTK quickly divests Jason of his underwear. Tim's fucking Kon now, in that aggravatingly slow way that means that he's enjoying himself way to damn much. Jason's willing to bet that he's got a smug look on his face while he's doing it too; he always does.

Eventually Tim decides that going slow is for pussies, and starts fucking Kon in earnest. Kon whines and groans and gasps, and completely neglects Jason's dick until he makes a noise of his own and grinds hopelessly against Kon's mouth. Then Kon remembers what he's supposed to be doing, and sucks Jason so hard it aches. Jason fucking loves it.

" _Fuck_ him, Kon," Tim orders, slightly out of breath from the brutal pace he's putting himself to. Tim likes to come last, and if he's close, he starts getting bossy, not that either of them mind.

Kon moans again, and Jason can feel those invisible hands reaching up to his head and pushing him down, matching time with the snaps of Tim's hips. It's a brutal pace, Jason can barely breathe as he's forced down onto Kon's cock over and over again. Kon's not quite keeping up, but the _noises_ he's making more than make up for it.

Kon comes first, of course, because he's the one getting double timed, and he's the least stubborn of them all. Tim holds Jason down while Kon spills into his mouth, and Jason swallows as best he can, though he lets himself choke a little because he know Tim likes it.

Jason comes next, because once he's not as distracted Kon is extremely enthusiastic and eager to please. Jason shudders and holds it back as long as he can, before coming with a long groan. Once he's finished, he rolls off Kon and cuddles up next to him, watching Tim, who looks completely wrecked, fuck Kon once, twice more before coming with a moan that sounds almost pained. Tim sort of flops off over onto Kon, afterwords, completely silent in his afterglow.

"So," Jason says, after a few moments, "Have you forgiven me yet?"

Kon opens one eye to glare at him, and brings over the candy with his TTK. "Maybe if you clean up the mess you made," he says, and shoves his mouth full of gummies.

Jason laughs, and gets up to get a washcloth. Things aren't fixed between them yet, not completely, but it's a good first step.


End file.
